


[Podfic] Afternoon Stroll

by einzwitterion, neveralarch



Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einzwitterion/pseuds/einzwitterion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Right, so I'm taking the dog out for a walk. The most normal thing I could possibly do.</i><br/>A podfic of neveralarch's Afternoon Stroll</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Afternoon Stroll

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Afternoon Stroll](https://archiveofourown.org/works/607714) by [neveralarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch). 
  * Inspired by [Hawkguy fancomic: Afternoon Stroll](https://archiveofourown.org/works/881698) by [AstridV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridV/pseuds/AstridV), [neveralarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch). 



> Thanks to neveralarch for permission to record this story (and for the beta!) and to AstridV for permission to use a panel from Afternoon Stroll, amazing graphic edition, in the cover art.

| 

## Streaming Audio

Available in-browser at the MP3 download link.


## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://app.box.com/s/9glzj1ah98h5wq50qy3a) | **Size:** 1.9 MB | **Duration:** 5:18
  * [Podbook](https://app.box.com/s/ux0k6x7diwzsv3bu5qcm) | **Size:** 5.9 MB | **Duration:** 5:18



## Art for cover by [AstridV](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridV/profile)  
  
---|---


End file.
